Letters to Adrian
by Woop D.D. Doo
Summary: <html><head></head>::HeroxPartner::ONESHOT:: Eevee Sink misses her partner and best friend, Adrian, and throws a message in a bottle out to sea for anyone to find. And somebody does find it. Many people.  Fluffy, minor coarse language.</html>


**Author's Note: I do not own Pokémon or Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. I do own my characters. c:**

**WARNING: This one-shot is Hero x Partner, one boy and one girl. Don't like, press the 'back' button on your browser. ;D**

Dear Adrian,

I miss you.

We can never see each other again, I guess. That must be what this means. We just weren't meant to be together.

I see other Pokémon stroll down the winding streets of Treasure Town, hand in hand, and feel my throat fill with painful, scratchy needles. Sometimes I wish I could be by myself so I could cry, let it all out into a pillow.

But it's always _I'm so sorry to hear about Adrian. I'm sorry, Eevee. I feel so bad for you. You must miss him so much._

They're always crowded around me, backing me into a corner, droning on nonstop about you.

Ever since you disappeared, all of the residents of Treasure Town talk only about how much they miss you.

What do they know?

_I'm _your best friend. _I'm_ the one who's been feeling lost ever since you left. And _I'm _the one that really, really knows what missing someone feels like.

What can they say? They can't tell the story of exploring to a secluded cave behind a waterfall and being washed away to the distant Hot Springs. There's no way for them to truthfully say that they beat Dusknoir. Or retrieved the Time Gears (most of them, anyway). Or _saved the freaking world._

No, they can't even begin to understand how tight we've become through our adventures. They never will.

Hardly even I can comprehend how much of a great friend I think you are. It sounds so dumb to say it, but I've never even had a friend as good as you. Well, I've never even had a friend, but that's beside the point. And I doubt that I'll ever meet anyone as great as you.

This is all so sappy. I hate it. But it's true. The sad thing is that you'll never be able to read this. You'll never come back.

I'll be alone for the rest of my stupid little life.

Why am I even writing this? I never liked venting, so why am I doing it now?

Maybe I'll just stuff this in a bottle and toss it in the sea, leaving some other miserable brat out there to find and read it.

Yeah, I think I'll do just that.

So, hi there, random stranger. How do you like reading about how pathetic I am? Not like this'll ever reach anyone.

-Eevee Sink

Hello,

I've received a letter from 'Eevee Sink'. I do not know who this Pokémon is, and I am positive that this letter will reach anyone but her when I throw it in the ocean. But I still must tell you to never give up hope. Never give up on this 'Adrian' of yours. I believe I've heard of these two children, Eevee and Adrian. The ones who restored the world's balance.

I'd just like you to know that, however far apart you may be, you'll always be in one another's hearts.

I couldn't resist helping a child in need.

-Growlithe Moor

Hey,

I found a bottle washed up on the beach from this 'Growlithe Moor' dude when I was out swimming one day. It was addressed to some 'Eevee Sink' chick; I guess he _did_ say that it'd reach anyone but her.

So it got to me, huh?

I'll send this off again, too, probably with the last letter in it. Just in case it does reach this girl one day, which is impossible. But a guy can hope, can't he?

Dudette, I just want you to know that your buddy is out there somewhere waiting for you. I just know it.

Keep on trucking, babe.

-Buizel March

Howdy,

I reckon I found a few letters washed up on the shore!

I hope one day these letters get to this Eevee Sink. Carry on, little girl! Know that that boy, your friend, he's up there in a shining star looking down on you every day.

And if he isn't, he's walking alongside you, guiding your little path as you live. What do you think of that?

May Arceus bless you, little thing.

-Girafarig Coal

Hi,

I found all these cool letters and am just sending one back to whoever finds it, this is a fun game! I hope it gets to Eevee Sink like it's supposed to!

So we're supposed to send our condolences to this Eevee Sink, huh?

Well, I'll tell you what. I don't think your friend is dead, I think he's right in front of you. Wherever you think he isn't he's gotta be. He's like a lost trading card or something.

Anyways, I think that you two should find each other and be best friends again. I've lost a lot of stuff, but nothing as important as a best friend.

So find him!

-Caterpie Smith

HELLO!

HI! I'M SOOOOO HAPPY THAT I GOT THESE LETTERS LOL!

I'M PLAYING ALONG AND SENDING THIS OUT 2 EEVEE SINK. I'M DOING MY PART BY SAYING THAT I THINK YOU SHOULD LOOK REALLY HARD FOR ADRIAN. I KNOW YOU ALREADY ARE BUT YOU SHOULD LOOK EVEN HARDER. MAYBE EVEN IN YOUR HEART!

P.S. U KNOW U LOVE HIM! LOL

-TYROGUE FORE

Jina!

Kono rai, sica Eevee Sink. Lin koko wai yoshi na werang yot. Seri long cho ta uke aw shoo Adrian ching ka lon.

Rigana!

-Abra Mushono

Hey,

Eevee. Long time, no see, huh?

Uh, well, where to start? I guess I'll just say hi, I'm here. Haha, yeah. Um, it's really weird, but I found this bottle full of these letters on the beach. You know, Treasure Beach. I'm actually looking for you right now, I laid low but asked some of the seedier residents of Treasure Town, and they said you left for the Giant Volcano. What the H, man? I have to pay extra postage now!

That's not why I'm angry though. You know why, dude. Why would you even think of going there? You're scared of fire; you're weak to fire even more than a normal eevee would be. Are you trying to, you know, like, um, kill yourself? Why?

Anyways, I'll find you, but first I'll send this off and see if it reaches you in time.

-Adrian

Oh.

Sweet Arceus.

I made it out of the Giant Volcano. I'm in the local hospital, Grace Rows, now.

Just got done reading the letters.

Just got done crying.

Took me a few hours to stop.

But, oh.

You came back.

Finally.

Not like I'm happy or anything.

Whatever.

Why would I be?

I'm, like, so pissed at you right now.

Loser.

Come visit me.

And stuff.

Wait, somebody's knocking on the door. Gotta call the nurse in to answer it.

Bye.

-Eevee Sink

P.S: Adrian.

That stupid Tyrogue was right.

I guess I do know I love you.


End file.
